<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marks (John Wick x Reader) by ficsnroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835225">Marks (John Wick x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses'>ficsnroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Riding, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : You leave love bites all over John’s chest while being on top during sex. Very nsfw. smut. Cock riding lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick &amp; You, John Wick/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marks (John Wick x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt : “I may have left marks…” </p><p>#7 from my prompt fics. I've been posting daily prompt requested fics on my main platform, Tumblr in honour of a follower milestone. Do check out my masterlist there for tons of new stories like this one that haven’t been uploaded here. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>John</em>,” Through clenched teeth, you bite back a particularly loud moan, straddling John’s thighs with his heavy cock buried balls deep inside your pussy, each bounce <em>hitting</em> your end relentlessly. John and you had sex a couple night a week; more often than not. Whether it was a quickie before bed, a joint affair while one of you snuck into the other’s shower, or in the middle of the day when you needed to feel the other close- sex was a very important part of your relationship; something physical to match <em>that special feeling</em>, when words of reassurance would fall short.</p><p>Tonight, muscles tense &amp; an injury daubed to his rib, John had kindly asked you to top during your nightly pre-bed rumble. He’d fallen injured during a job earlier during the day, shooting pains and deep coloured bruises painted to his skin. That didn’t quench his yearn for you, nonetheless. In fact, on days such as these, when his work drained each and every ounce of life from his bones, John craved you <em>more, great, harder</em>. Wanted to feel your body, your soul entrenched within him.</p><p>Wanted the only thing in his life that mattered, to ease his worries away.</p><p>Obviously, you’d agreed, always willing to help your man when he needed you most. Your body was John’s own private paradise; the sanctuary only he had the right to reside in, and you in his. Tonight, as you rocked your hips onto John’s, rotating, grinding him with your cunt clenched to his girthy member, you watch his eyes compress shut, mouth slightly agape as he holds securely to your bare hips. With each bounce, the sounds of your soaking slickness bobbing his dick current the room, sloppy sounds sinfully satisfactory. With your forehead beaded with sweat drops and your hips never faltering, you give your all to bring John the most nerve snapping, unrelenting, body jerking orgasm you could possibly give him, knowing well he needed it desperately tonight. Your pussy throbs for him, breathy moans falling your own rosy lips, hands planted firmly to his chest.</p><p>Pumping hastily, John’s thick cock glides in and out your moist folds as you ground against him, John’s hands travelling upwards to palm your breasts and you watch the way his eyes drift shut, lips slightly parted as he sucks in soft moans and praises.</p><p>“<em>Is it good, baby?</em>” You breathe, topless chest heaving as your breasts bounce for him, nipples swollen hard from the way his tongue lapped them not too long ago.</p><p>Whimpering, his deep voice soothes through your ears, the feeling of his cock stretching your walls so wholly brimming burning tears to your weary eyelids.</p><p>“<em>So good, sweetheart</em>.” He rasps, pulling your body down to lay on his chest so he can hold you close as you bounce, his hips barely fucking into you from underneath, meeting halfway. “<em>Fuck, you’re so…” </em>Gruntingthroatily, “…<em>so wet.” </em>He barely manages. With your breasts pressed flush to his chest, gaspy moans trudge your lips when his cock grinds your G spot, stifling yelps sobbed into his skin; a thin layer of sweat sticking your bodies together.</p><p>“<em>Look at me, baby</em>,” He pants, stocky palms cupping your face when you bury into his chest, unable to keep your eyes open to the sheer bliss he’s pumping into you-<em>raw, deep, profound</em>. “<em>Wanna see your pretty face, love</em>.” He whispers, breath puffing. Grunting, his eyes practically roll to the back of his head when you tighten around him, sizable cock pounding up into you, balls smacking your ass with each thrust. His thumb soothes your lip, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead as you connect your gaze, intently staring into each others eyes so full of want, trust. All things just you and him.</p><p>“<em>John</em>,” You whine when his fingers drift down between your bodies, rubbing circles over your clit to ease the tension. Trickling down between your legs, a creamy mixture of your releases seep your thighs, the slight curve of his massive cock leaving you sore already, the throb of his member vivacious inside you. “I’m not going to last long today,” You whimper, burying your face into his chest again. Shuddering underneath you, his palms coax up and down your bare back, mindless kisses placed into your hair as he gasps your name, repeatedly as a prayer he so desperately needed to recite.</p><p>Sluggishly, when the tightening of your jaw and hard bites of your lip yield little to no aid in encasing your cries,</p><p><em>your lips opt to trail over John’s skin</em>, kissing small bites and marks from the tender skin of his neck, to his collarbone. Moving to his chest, you kiss all over, sloppy and wet with your tender marks, teeth barely grazing, sucking into his delicate skin.</p><p>Despite bruises and marks already stippling your love’s skin; the marks <em><b>you</b></em> were leaving, were scares he’d gladly wear with pride. Marks of love from the woman he has the pleasure of calling <em>all his</em>. Moaning into his skin, you bounce faster with your drenched core searing against his balls, trembles underneath you. Never pausing, you still nibble, peppering delicate hickies all over his chest, deep purple marks carelessly, thoughtlessly stained into his skin as he holds you tight.</p><p>“<em>I’m gonna cum</em>,” John shivers, pads of his fingers piercing into your skin with husky toned growls and groans into your ears, lip quivering when you encourage him. “Cum for me, Jonathan<em>.</em>” You wail, placing a honey scorched kiss to his lips, moaning into his mouth. “Inside, babe.” You encourage, both your bodies a mess of muffled moans through the humid heat, orgasm chased brains fogged in each other’s touch. “<em>Just </em>where you like it.”</p><p>Hugging each other’s bodies close, John’s cock sinks in and out deeper, faster, on the brink of release when you come for him, sore pussy aching as he jams inside, his own orgasm snapping through his nerves as he cums, spilling his creamy, thick and succulent seed of you, deep. His cum coats your trembling walls, and you sigh into his chest, collapsing on top as you hold each other close. John’s chest rises and falls, holding you close on top, his cock still rammed up inside as you ride out your highs.</p><p>Eventually, you raise you head to meet his eyes, smiling when your orbs interlock. “Feeling better?” You grin, kissing his jaw with your soft lips. He chuckles, kissing your lips now, full of affection as he strokes your back. “You always make me feel better.” He smiles. “I love you, kitten.”</p><p>“I love you,” You return, biting your timid lip when you gaze sheepishly down at his chest; embellished, painted with raunchy marks from your tender kisses.</p><p>“<em>But</em>…” you blush, giggling when he looks down at his chest, eyes widening, before his chest rumbles with a deep chuckle &amp; warm smile, taking hold of your hand laced within his.</p><p>“<em>I may have left some marks</em>…”</p><p>➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>